Breaking the News
by random smilie
Summary: George was saying something about Contraceptive Charms needing to be cast every ten or fifteen minutes while shagging vigorously.It is kind of hard to wave a wand when you're having an orgasm, but still, I should've been more careful. HG. T bordering on M


Ginny pressed her lips together, quivering with shock, worry, apprehension all mixed together in a fatal cocktail. She took a deep breath and opened the front door, letting her boyfriend in. Him and his jet black his sticking up all over the place, sharp green eyes, and the small smile that always seemed to twitch at the side of his mouth. Ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, that small smile that made her wobble at the knees like a first year. Harry swept her up into a hug, warm arms wrapping around her. It was perfectly innocent. Really. That was until he kissed her, and this turned into a full on snogged fest, and then somehow she was maneuvered so that her back was shoved back against the wall. And then she had wrapped her legs around him and he had backed away, and somehow managed to walk up the stairs of Godric's Hollow backwards carrying her and all the while giving undivided attention to the particular spot on her neck where her pulse throbbed. It was only until they were both in their underwear, in bed, and he was fumbling with her bra strap when she remembered what she had been meaning to tell him and in all rarity burst into tears.

Harry pulled away as soon as he heard her hysterical sobs.

"Shit! Gin, what's wrong?"

She pressed her lips together and shook her head, trying and failing to wipe away the tears as she sat up.

"Hey..., c'mere."

He enfolded her in her arms as she burst into a fresh bout of tears and rocked her back and forth, muttering soft and indistinguishable words in her ear all the while. After her tears had ran out, a good ten, fifteen minutes, he told her slightly hesitantly, as if worried it set her off again,

"This reminds me way too much of Cho, only on a huger scale."

This caused a small hiccup of laughter to escape Ginny's lips. Harry smiled in relief as the sat in silence, their limbs still entangled. A few minutes later he said quietly,

"Want to tell me what's up?"

When he saw her quivering chin he hastily added,

"But you don't have to. You totally don't have to. I want to know, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Really. You can tell me on your deathbed if you want to. Whenever you want to. 'Cause I'm really good at the whole patient thing you know. I can wait. Sure. But don't cry. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry, and you know how I am. I'm really, really bad with crying women. So please, please don't cry! Cause then I'll try to comfort you, and I'll be so bad at it that you'll get angry and break up with me, and I'll cry and you won't comfort me because I was so bad at comforting you, and I'll never see you again, and you'll marry someone that's tall, dark and mysterious, and I'll be super upset, and won't come to your wedding, and Hermione will be so angry, and Ron will bash me. And he's got one mighty blow-"

"Harry?" Ginny cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

He seemed mighty confused. One second she was bawling her eyes out, and the next she was smiling at him, and telling to shut up, but in the most positive way possible. And now she looked serious, and her eyes dropped to her fingers as she pulled away from him. She took a deep breath. She seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"I need to tell you something."

Another deep breath. This was it. Harry would probably leave her. They were only 22 for Merlin's sake! They weren't married. He would leave her, and she'd be single and fat. She'd grow old and watch him marry some glamorous model and have trillions of beautiful children while she sat at home with her twenty or so cats. She took one more deep breath, and blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Then promptly burst into tears. Again.

"You're what?" Harry said, shocked.

"Pregnant!" she wailed.

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry! This is my fault! My entire fault! It's the male that provides the sperm, not the female. I should've been more careful. George was saying something about Contraceptive Charms needing to be cast every ten or fifteen minutes while shagging vigorously. And even though it is kind of hard to wave a wand when you're having an orgasm, I should've done something. In fact, I should've waited. Definitely. I should've kept us both nice and innocent, and kept my raging hormones in check. You obviously don't want the baby, and I mean, I would love you to have my baby, this baby,-"

Ginny stopped crying. What? Had he just said that? Hope flickered inside of her as she said quietly,

"Harry..."

"But it's your body. I mean, you're the one getting the huge stomach, the morning sickness, and the sudden cravings. You're the one screaming and pushing while everyone tells you to do just that. I would have it for you, you know. But it's kind of hard. But there could be a spell. You know, to make me endure the pain-"

"Harry..."

Ginny started to smile as he started to rant. He wasn't really looking at her, just talking non stop and kind of shaking her, and nodding.

"Well, that is if you want to keep it. Because you don't have to. I mean, it's totally up to you. We can wait. I'm good at waiting. You know the whole patience thing. In fact I could wait until you were on your death bed. But that wouldn't work, cause you know...you wouldn't have been able to give birth...and it sounds really wrong...making love on your death bed..."

"Harry,"

"...not kinky at all...But you know what I mean. So don't be upset! And don't hate me for getting you pregnant, and don't marry some tall dark stranger, and don't make Hermione yell at me, and don't make Ron bash me up, because he's got one mighty blow-"

"HARRY!"

Harry blinked.

"You're not crying."

Ginny gave a watery chuckle. What an idiot. What an adorable, lovable, munchable idiot.

"I don't know how you worked that out, seeing as I'm laughing."

He narrowed his eyes, and took her by both shoulders.

"Are you alright? You're being sarcastic. You were crying, and now you're being sarcastic."

He raised a hand to her forehead.

"You have a temperature. You're sick! Merlin, your Mum will kill me. I was supposed to keep you healthy, and now you're pregnant with a temperature! I knew you shouldn't-"

"_Harry_"

"What, Ginny? Do you need anything? Blankets, soup. I head soup is good for temperatures. I'm good at making soup! Real good!"

Ginny sighed.

"I don't want soup."

Harry opened his mouth again. Ginny interrupted before he could speak.

"Do you want this baby?"

"Huh?" he seemed more than slightly confused by the change of subject.

"Do you want his baby?" she quietly repeated. Harry took both her hands.

"I only want this baby if you do."

Ginny tried to conceal her excitement.

"Yes, but do you want it? I mean, if you had choice, would you want t o keep it or...get rid of it."

Harry smiled gently, that small dimple flickering in and out of his left cheek.

"Of course I want this baby."

She threw herself at him, laughing hysterically and sobbing at the same time.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried! I thought you'd hate me, and marry some super hot model and have trillions of kids while I sat at home with my twenty cats!"

Harry chuckled as Ginny propped herself up on her elbows, smiling down at him, eyes blazing with joy.

"I would never leave you. Never ever ever ever." he whispered, tracing her lips with his thumb.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

She dropped her gaze from him, and lay back down on his chest, tracing nothings on his lean stomach, and said quietly,

'I just thought, we're so young for Merlin's sake! Not even married, and here I am pregnant."

"Not married, hey? Well we can fix that."

Ginny's propped herself up again, and looked down into Harry's amused face.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"What would you say, if I perhaps, asked you to marry me?"

Ginny blinked, then kissed him hard on the mouth, conveying all of her feelings into the press of her lips against his. His arms wrapped their ways bakc around her and they rolled over together, so they lay side by side. Harry broke away gently.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Ginny smiled faintly, too muddled to roll her eyes or come up with a sarcastic comment. They were getting married, and he wouldn't marry some six foot tall super model and have a legion of beautiful kids, and she wouldn't grow old and fat with her twenty cats. She wasn't marrying a tall dark stranger (well Harry had gotten rather tall in his sixth year, and always had an element of darkness around him, but he certainly wasn't a stranger), and she wouldn't have a wedding in which Harry wouldn't attend, and Hermione would yell at him and Ron would slug him one. She was getting married to a man with jet black hair that stood up all over the place, blazing green eyes that still reminded her of fresh pickled toads as much as they did when she was eleven. He was tall, but not so much so that kissing him was uncomfortable. He wasn't scrawny anymore, he had filled out, but he would always be on the lean side. He smiled at her in a different way, and that dimple flickered in his left cheek. He was the bravest and kindest man she knew, and even though he had an incurable nobility complex, she loved him more than anything in the world. She was having his baby, they were having a baby. Ginny grinned wide and joyfully as they lay together, still in their underwear, neither finding the need to speak.

But the silence was broken by Harry a few minutes later.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want some soup? I heard soup is really good for pregnant women. And I'm real good at making soup."

Ginny shook her head resignedly. It looked like they were going to live off soup for a while yet.

**A/N Well, that turned out slightly different than I expected. Harry was a bit crazy, but I kinda like him when he's freaking out. My first Hg fic, as I'm an LJ addict. This fic is dedicated to the band Hellogoodbye, for being the coolest geek band in the world, and for giving me fuzzy's whenver I listen to their music and lyrics.**

**Review please, and tell me what you think.D**

**random smilie**


End file.
